Sammuel1993's Better Late Than Never Full Movie, Narrated By George Carlin and Ringo Starr for the US.
Here is the fifth full movie of Sammuel1993's Better Late Than Never, told by George Carlin and Ringo Starr for the US. Characters *Thomas *Henry *James *Bertie *Annie and Clarabel *Edward *Trevor *The Storyteller *Sir Topham Hatt *Foolish Coaches *Freight Cars *Gordon *Duck *Diesel *Percy *The Barber *Mrs. Kyndley *Marklin *Terence *Harold *Bertie Transcript (The Intro to Better Late Than Never with the Strand Home Video audio and the Introduction Thomas theme) *Sammuel1993: Warning! This video is made by me, known as Thomas the LEGO Engine, that is. My productions intro, which you'll see, will contain video clips and audio for my remakes, that are not owned by him. Remember: This productions intro will be used for all year round YouTube, VHS, and DVD. We now join our regular scheduled programme in already in progress. (the VCI music plays with several clips from other films, before the main title goes to the Profile of Sammuel1993. The intro title begins where Thomas is puffing along his branchline, hauling his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel, and when Thomas puffs under a bridge with the title saying Better Late Than Never and Other Stories, he arrives on time at his station called Ffarquhar, with the storytellers, George Carlin and Ringo Starr narrating the full movie) (Better Late Than Never, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Narrator: The engines were finding life difficult. (Edward puffs over the viaduct with Trevor on flatbed and a caboose) Workmen were mending the viaduct on the main line. The arches needed strenghtany. (Henry crosses over the viaduct) Sir Topham Hatt did not want to close the railway while the work was done and so repairs took a long time. (Edward puffs over the bridge, hauling two coaches, six freight cars and a caboose) The engines had to take great care when crossing the viaduct and the delay often made them late on their journey to the junction where they knew Thomas would be ready to collect his passengers. Thomas grew crosser and crosser. *Thomas: Time's time. *Narrator: He grumbled. *Thomas: Why should I keep my passengers waiting while Henry and James dawdle about all day on viaducts? *Henry: Don't blame me. *Narrator: Snorted Henry. *Henry: If we hurried to cross the viaduct, it might collapsed, and then you have no passengers at all. What would you do then? *Thomas: Run my train on time for one thing. (departs Elsbridge station with Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice) *Narrator: Retorted Thomas. He hurried away before Henry could answer. Bertie was impatient too. He was time to arrived just after Thomas. (Bertie arrives) His passengers found that, instead of going straight from the bus till their train, they were kept waiting till Thomas arrived. Soon Bertie grew cross with Thomas. *Bertie: Late again! *Narrator: He remarked as Thomas panted wearily in. (Thomas pulls into Tidmouth station wearily) *Bertie: We may be friends, but I thought you could go fast, Thomas. It's time we had another race. I reckon I can beat you now. *Narrator: (an annoyed Thomas lets off steam loudly) Thomas let off steam loudly. *Thomas: Rubbish! *Narrator: He hissed fiercely. *Thomas: It's those main line engines. They differ about on the viaduct, and they blamed Sir Topham Hatt's workmen. It's just an excuse for laziness if you ask me. (pulls away from the station, still annoyed) *Narrator: One day, James was later than ever at the junction. *James: I'm sorry, Thomas. (arrives late with his three coaches, boxcar, and caboose) *Narrator: He puffed. *James: I was held up at the station, and the viaduct made it worse. *Thomas: It's lucky for you I'm a guaratee connection. (departs the station) *Narrator: Grumbled Thomas. Before James could answer, he puffed importantly away. *Thomas: Come along, come along! *Narrator: He panted to the coaches. Annie and Clarabel did their best but Thomas still found that he couldn't save much time. Suddenly, Thomas saw Bertie ahead. His radiator was steaming. *Thomas: What's the matter? *Narrator: Asked Thomas. *Thomas: You should be at the station by now. You're late. *Bertie: I feel dreadful. *Narrator: Moaned Bertie. *Bertie: All upset inside and driver says he can't make me better. Thank goodness you're late too. Can you take my passengers please? They'll never get home otherwise. *Thomas: Of course. *Narrator: Agreed Thomas. He now felt sorry for Bertie, and promised to get help at the next station. (Thomas collects Bertie's passengers in Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice, and speeds home toward Tidmouth station) Thomas set off again already he felt much more cheerful and Bertie's passengers, travelling in Annie and Clarabel all reached home safely. When Bertie was better he came to thank Thomas. *Bertie: I'm sorry I teased you about being late. *Thomas: That's all right. *Narrator: Replied Thomas. *Thomas: I'm glad I can help. There are times when being late isn't such a bad thing after all. *Narrator: With the last cheerful greeting, the two friends went back to work. (as Bertie's horn honks when he leaves, Thomas' whistle toots when he folllows) *(Episode 1 ends with the nameplates with Thomas, the number one tank engine, Edward, the number two blue engine, Henry, the number three green engine, Gordon, the number four blue engine, James, the number five red engine, Percy, the number six small engine, Toby the Tram Engine, number seven, Duck the Great Western Engine number eight, Harold the Helicopter, Devious Diesel, before Sir Topham Hatt appears, and holds out a sign, which says next story coming up!) (Pop Goes The Diesel, narrated by Ringo Starr for the US) *Narrator: Duck is very proud of being Great Western. He talks endlessly about it. But he works hard too and makes everything ran like clockwork. It was a splendid day. (as Duck is being turned round, he collects three coaches, and heads along the line) The cars and coaches behave well, the passengers even stopped grumbling. (as Duck shunts eight freight cars and a caboose together, he puffs along past Henry, Gordon, and James) But the engines didn't like having to bustle about. *Duck: There are two ways of doing things. *Narrator: Duck told them. *Duck: The Great Western way, or the wrong way. I'm Great Western and... *Henry, Gordon and James: Don't we know it! *Narrator: They groaned. The engines were glad when the visitor came. He purred smoothly towards him. (a new visitor named Devious Diesel arrives) Sir Topham Hatt introduce him. *Sir Topham Hatt: Here is Diesel. I have agreed to give him a trial. He needs to learn. Please teach him, Duck. *Diesel: Good morning. *Narrator: Purred Diesel in an oily voice. *Diesel: Please to meet you, Duck. Is that James and Henry and Gordon too? I am delighted to meet such famous engines. (Duck sets off with Diesel following him) *Narrator: The silly engines were flattered. *Engines: He has very good manners. *Narrator: They murmured. *Engines: We're pleased to have in our yard. *Narrator: Duck had his doubts. *Duck: Come on! *Narrator: He said. Diesel purred after him. (Duck and Diesel arrive at the yard and stop) *Diesel: Your worth Top... *Duck: Sir Topham Hatt to you. *Narrator: Ordered Duck. Diesel looked hurt. *Diesel: Your worthy Sir Topham Hatt thinks I need to learn. He is mistaken. We diesel don't need to learn. We know everything. We come to a yard and improvement. We are revolutionary. *Duck: Oh! *Narrator: Said Duck. *Duck: If you are revo-thingummy, perhaps you would collect my cars while I fetch Gordon's coaches. *Narrator: Diesel delighted to show off, purred away. (as Duck hurries to collect Gordon's four coaches for his Wil Nor Wester express train, Diesel hurries to the yard to collect nine empty freight cars) When Duck returned, Diesel was trying to take some cars from a siding. They were old and empty. They've not been touch for a long time. Diesel found them hard to move. (Diesel has difficulty, trying to pull the cars out of a siding, until he snaps a coupling when Diesel rolls forward) *Diesel: Pull! Push! Backwards! Forwards! *Cars: Oi! Oi! *Narrator: The cars groaned. *Cars: We can't! We won't! *Narrator: Duck watched with interest. Diesel lost patience. *Diesel: Grrr! *Narrator: He roared, and gave a great heave. The cars jerked forward. *Cars: Oh! Oh! *George Carlin: They screamed. *Cars: We can't! We won't! *George Carlin: Some of their brakes snapped, and the gear jammed in the sleepers. *Diesel: Grrrr! *Duck: Ha, ha, ha! *George Carlin: Chuckled Duck. Diesel recovered and try to push the cars back, but they wouldn't move. Duck ran quietly around to collect the other cars. (Duck collects some other freight cars and flees) *Duck: Thank you for arranging these, Diesel. I must go now. *Diesel: Don't you want this lot? *Duck: No thank you. *Narrator: Diesel gulped. *Diesel: And I've taken all this trouble? Why didn't you tell me? *Duck: You never asked me. Besides. *Narrator: Said Duck. *Duck: You were having such fun being revo-whatever-it-was-you-said. Goodbye. (Diesel collects the Breakdown Train, but hates the freight cars laughing and singing at him, then departs) *Diesel: Grrrr! *Narrator: Diesel had to help the workmen clear the mess. He hated it. All the cars were laughing and singing at him. *Cars: Cars are waiting in the yard, tackling them with ease'll, show the world what I can do, gaily boasts the Diesel, in and out he creeps about, like a big black weasel, when he pulls the wrong cars out, Pop Goes The Diesel! *Diesel: Grrr! *Narrator: Growled Diesel, and scuttled away to sulk in the shed. *(Episode 2 ends with the nameplates with Thomas, the number one tank engine, Edward, the number two blue engine, Henry, the number three green engine, Gordon, the number four blue engine, James, the number five red engine, Percy, the number six small engine, Toby the Tram Engine, number seven, Duck the Great Western Engine number eight, Harold the Helicopter, and Devious Diesel, before Sir Topham Hatt appears, and holds out a sign, which says next story coming up!) (Diesel's Devious Deeds, narrated by Ringo Starr for the US) *Narrator: Diesel the new engine was sulking. The freight cars were not stop singing rudely at him. (Diesel is shunting some freight cars in the yard, feeling really furious) *Freight Cars: Show the world what I can do, gaily boasts the Diesel. In and out he creeps about... *Narrator: Duck was horrified. (Duck runs forward and bumps a car out of the way before Diesel arrives) *Duck: Shut up! *Narrator: He ordered, and bumped them hard. *Duck: I'm sorry our cars were rude to you, Diesel. *Narrator: Diesel was still furious. *Diesel: It's all your fault. You made them laugh at me. *Henry: Nonsense. *Narrator: Said Henry. *Henry: Duck would never do that. We engines have our differences, but we never talked about them to the cars. That would be dis...dis... *Gordon: Disgraceful. *Narrator: Said Gordon. *James: Disgusting. *George Carlin: Put in James. *Henry: Despicable. *Narrator: Finished Henry. Diesel hated Duck. He wanted him to be sent away, so he made a plan. He was going to tell lies about Duck. (Diesel goes alongside the cars and flees) Next day, he spoke to the cars. *Diesel: I see you like jokes. You made a good joke about me yesterday. I laughed and laughed. Duck told me one about Gordon. I'll whisper it. Don't tell Gordon I told you. *Narrator: And he sniggered away. *Freight Cars: Ha, ha, ha! *Narrator: Guffawed the cars. *Freight Cars: Gordon will be cross with Duck when he knows. Let's tell him and get back at Duck for bumping us. *Narrator: They laughed rudely at the engines as they went by. (Henry, Gordon, and James go by, furious) Soon Gordon, Henry, and James found out why. *Gordon: Disgraceful. *Narrator: Said Gordon. *James: Disgusting. *Narrator: Put in James. *Henry: Despicable. *Narrator: Finished Henry. *Henry: We cannot allow it. *Narrator: They consulted together. *Henry: Yes. *Narrator: They said. *Henry: He did it to us, we'll do it to him and see how he likes it. *Narrator: Duck was tired out. The cars had been cheeky and troublesome. (Duck is taking four freight cars and a caboose to a siding before going to the shed to take a rest) He wanted a rest in the shed. The three engines barred his way. *Gordon, James and Henry: Hooosh! *James: Keep out! *Duck: Stop fooling. *Narrator: Said Duck. *Duck: I'm tired. *Gordon, James and Henry: So are we. *Narrator: Hissed the engines. *Gordon, James and Henry: We're tired of you. We like Diesel. We don't like you. You tell tales about us to the cars. *Duck: I don't! *Gordon, James and Henry: You do! *Duck: I don't! *Gordon, James and Henry: You do! *Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt came to stop the noise. *Gordon: Duck called me a galloping sausage! *Narrator: Spluttered Gordon. *James: Rusty red scrap-irons! *Narrator: Hissed James. *Henry: I'm old square wheels! *Narrator: Fumed Henry. *Sir Topham Hatt: Well, Duck? *Narrator: Duck considered. *Duck: I only wish sir. *Narrator: He said gravely. *Duck: That I thought of those names myself. If the dome fits... *Sir Topham Hatt: (clearing throat) *Gordon, James and Henry: He made cars laugh at us. *Narrator: Accused the engines. Sir Topham Hatt recovered. He had been trying not to laugh himself. *Sir Topham Hatt: Did you, Duck? *Duck: Certainly not, Sir. No steam engine will be as mean as that. *Narrator: Diesel lurked up. *Sir Topham Hatt: Now, Diesel, you heard what Duck said. *Diesel: I can't understand it, Sir, to think that Duck of all engines. I'm dreadfully grieved, Sir, but no nothing. *Sir Topham Hatt: I see. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. Diesel squirmed and hope he didn't. *Sir Topham Hatt: I'm sorry, Duck, but you must go to Edward's station for a while. I know he'll be glad to see him. *Duck: As you wish, Sir. (runs sadly away) *Narrator: Duck trundled sadly away, while Diesel smirked with triumph. *(Episode 3 ends with the nameplates with Thomas, the number one tank engine, Edward, the number two blue engine, Henry, the number three green engine, Gordon, the number four blue engine, James, the number five red engine, Percy, the number six small engine, Toby the Tram Engine, number seven, Duck the Great Western Engine number eight, Harold the Helicopter, and Devious Diesel, before Sir Topham Hatt appears, and holds out a sign, which says next story coming up!) (A Close Shave for Duck, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Narrator: "Duck the Great Western Engine puffed sadly to Edward's Station." (Duck arrives sadly at Edward's station) *Duck: "It's not fair!" *Narrator: "He complained." *Duck: "Diesel has been telling lies about me, and made Sir Topham Hatt and all the engines think I'm horrid." (flashbacks are shown) *Narrator: "Edward smiled." *Shining Armor: "I know you aren't, and so does Sir Topham Hatt. You wait and see. Why don't you help me with these cars?" (sets off with seven freight cars and a caboose) *Narrator: "Duck felt happier with Edward, and set to work at once. (couples up to the end of Edward's train and pushes from behind) The cars were silly, heavy, and noisy. The two engines had to work hard, pushing and pulling them all afternoon. At last, they reached the top of the hill." (Duck and Edward are seen travelling through the countryside and head up Gordons hill) *Duck: "Good-bye!" *Narrator: "Whistled Duck and rolled gently over the crossing to the other line. Duck loved coasting down the hill, running easily with the wind whistling past. Suddenly, it was a conductor's warning whistle!" (Duck runs light down hill, only to be chased by Edward's freight cars and caboose) *Freight Cars: "Hurrah, hurrah, hurrah!" *Narrator: "Laughed the cars." *Freight Cars: "We've broken away! We've broken away! Chase him! Bump him! Throw him off the road!" *Narrator: "They yelled." *Duck's Driver: "Hurry, Soarin, Hurry!" *Narrator: "Said the driver. They raced through Edward's station, but the cars were catching up." *Duck's Driver: "As fast as we can, then they'll catch us gradually!" *Narrator: "The driver was gaining control." *Duck's Driver: "Another clear mile, and we'll do it!" (the cars catch Duck with a shuddering jar, making Duck too fast) *Duck: "Oh, glory, look at that!" (heads toward Crosby station where James and his three coaches are departing) *Narrator: "James was just pulling out on their line from the station ahead. Any minute, there could be a crash! *Duck's Driver: "It's up to you now, Duck!" *Narrator: "Cried the driver. Duck put every ounce of weight and strength against the changelings." *Soarin: "It's too late!" *Narrator: "Duck groaned. He veered into a siding where a barber set up shop. He was shaving a customer." (CRASH!) "The silly cars had knocked their conductor off their van, and left him far behind after he had whistled a warning. But the cars didn't care. They were feeling very pleased with themselves." *Duck: "Beg pardon, sir." *Narrator: "Gasped Duck." *Duck: "Excuse my intrusion." *The Barber: "No, I won't!" *Narrator: "Said The Barber." *The Barber: "You've frightened my customers! I'll teach you!" (lathers poor Duck's face all over before Thomas arrives with the Breakdown Train to help Duck back on the rails with Sir Topham Hatt arriving) *Narrator: "And he lathered Duck's face all over. Poor Duck. Thomas was helping to pull the cars away, when Sir Topham Hatt arrived." *The Barber: "I do not like ponies popping through my walls!" *Narrator: "Fumed The Barber." *Sir Topham Hatt: "I appreciate your feelings," *Narrator: "Said Sir Topham Hatt." *Sir Topham Hatt: "But you must know that this engine and his crew have prevented a very serious accident. It was a very close, um, shave." *The Barber: "Oh." *Narrator: "Said the Barber." *The Barber: "Oh. Excuse me." *Narrator: "He filled a basin of water to wash Duck's face." (the Barber fills a basin of water and throws at Duck's face to wash off the foam) *The Barber: "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were being a brave pony." *Duck: "That's all right, sir. I didn't know that, either." *Sir Topham Hatt: "You were very brave, indeed." *Narrator: "Said Sir Topham Hatt." *Hoity Toity: "I'm proud of you." (Thomas finally pulls poor Duck back onto the rails) *Narrator: "Sir Topham Hatt watched the rescue operation, then he had more news for Soarin." *Sir Topham Hatt: "And when you are properly washed and healed, you are coming home." *Duck: "Home, sir? Do you mean the yard?" *Sir Topham Hatt: "Of course." *Duck: "But sir, they don't like me. They like Diesel." *Sir Topham Hatt: "Not now. I never believed Diesel, so I sent him packing. The engines are sorry and want you back." (Thomas, Percy, and James whistle for Duck) *Narrator: "A few days later, when he came home, there was a really rousing welcome for Duck the Great Western Engine." (Duck comes home and reunites with the engines) *(Episode 4 ends with the nameplates with Thomas, the number one tank engine, Edward, the number two blue engine, Henry, the number three green engine, Gordon, the number four blue engine, James, the number five red engine, Percy, the number six small engine, Toby the Tram Engine, number seven, Duck the Great Western Engine number eight, Harold the Helicopter, and Devious Diesel, before Sir Topham Hatt appears, and holds out a sign, which says next story coming up!) (Gordon Takes A Dip, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Narrator: Gordon was resting in a siding. Sometimes he thought... *Gordon: It's really tiring to be such a large and splendid engine, one does have to keep up appearance is so. *Henry: Peep peep peep peep! Hello, lazybones! (arrives with four freight cars and a caboose) *Narrator: Whistled Henry. *Gordon: What cheek! *Narrator: Spluttered Gordon. *Gordon: That Henry is too big for his wheels. Fancy speaking to me like that. Me who has never had an accident. *Percy: Aren't jammed whistles and burst safety valves accidents? (arrives alongside) *Narrator: Asked Percy innocently. *Gordon: No indeed. High spirits. Might happen to any engine. But to come off the rails like Henry did. Well, I ask you. Is that right? Is it decent? *Narrator: Then it was Henry's turn to take the express. Gordon watch him getting ready. *Gordon: Be careful, Henry. You're not pulling the flying kipper now. Mind you keep on the rails today. (Henry collects three coaches and departs Knapford station) *George Carlin: Henry went off in a huff, and Gordon yawned and went to sleep. But not for long. *Driver: Wake up, Gordon. *George Carlin: Said his driver. *Driver: A special train's coming and we're to pull it. *Gordon: Is it coaches or freight cars? *Driver: Cars. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Gordon: Cars. *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Gordon: Puh-huh. *Narrator: Gordon's fire was slow to start, so Edward had to push Gordon to the turntable to get him facing the right way. (Edward couples to Gordon and pushes him onto the turntable) *Gordon: I won't go, I won't go! *Narrator: Grumbled Gordon. *Edward: Don't be silly, don't be silly. (Edward leaves Gordon on the turntable to be turned around) *Narrator: Puffed Edward. At last, Gordon was on the turntable. The movement had shaken his fire. It was now burning nicely and making steam. Gordon was cross and didn't care what he did. He waited till the table was halfway round. *Gordon: I'll show them, I'll show them. *Narrator: He hissed. He moved slowly forward to jam the table, but he couldn't stop himself and slithered into the ditch. *Gordon: Oosh! (lands in the ditch) *Narrator: He hissed. *Gordon: Get me out, get me out! *Driver: Not a hope. *George Carlin: Said his driver and fireman. *Fireman: You're stuck, you silly great engine. Don't you understand that? *Narrator: They telephoned Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: So Gordon didn't want to take the special train and ran into a ditch? What's that you say? The special's waiting? Tell Edward to take it please. And Gordon? Leave him where his is. We'll get him out later. *Narrator: On the other side of the ditch, some little boys were chattering. *Boy 1: Oh, doesn't he look silly? *Boy 2: They'll never get him out. *Narrator: They began to sing. *Boys: Silly old Gordon fell in a ditch, fell in a ditch, fell in a ditch, silly old Gordon fell in a ditch all in the Monday morning. *Narrator: Gordon layed in the ditch all day. *Gordon: Oh, dear. *Narrator: He thought. *Gordon: I shall never get out. *Narrator: But that evening, they lifted Gordon and made a rope of sleepers under his wheels to keep him from the mud. Strong ropes were fastened to his back end, and James and Henry pulling hard, managed to bring him to safety. (James and Henry pull Gordon out of the ditch) Late that night, Gordon crawled home, a sadder and wiser engine. (Gordon sleeps in his shed) *(Episode 5 ends with the nameplates with Thomas, the number one tank engine, Edward, the number two blue engine, Henry, the number three green engine, Gordon, the number four blue engine, James, the number five red engine, Percy, the number six small engine, Toby the Tram Engine, number seven, Duck the Great Western Engine number eight, Harold the Helicopter, Devious Diesel, before Sir Topham Hatt appears, and holds out a sign, which says next story coming up!) (Down the Mine, narrated by Ringo Starr for the US) *Narrator: One day, Thomas was at the junction when Gordon shuffled in with some freight cars. (Gordon pulls into Lower Tidmouth alongside Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice) *Thomas: Phew! *Narrator: Remarked Thomas *Thomas: What a funny smell. Can you smell a smell? *Annie: I can't smell a smell. *Narrator: Said Annie. *Thomas: A funny musty sort of smell. *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Gordon: No one noticed until you did. *Narrator: Grumbled Gordon. *Gordon: It must be yours. *Narrator: Not long ago, he had fallen into a dirty ditch. Thomas enjoyed teasing him about it. *Thomas: Annie, Clarabel, do you know what i think it is? It's ditchwater. (backs up to Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice, couples up, and speeds away) *Narrator: Before Gordon could answer, Thomas puffed away. Annie and Clarabel could hardly believe their ears. *Annie: He's dreadfully rude i feel quite ashamed. *Clarabel: I feel quite ashamed he's dreadfully rude. *Narrator: And to Thomas they said. *Annie and Clarabel: You musn't be rude, you make us ashamed. *Narrator: But Thomas didn't care a bit. *Thomas: That was funny, that was funny. (shunts Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice into a siding and goes off to the mine for some freight cars) *George Carlin: He chuckled. He felt very pleased with himself. Annie and Clarabel were deeply shocked. They have great respect for Gordon The Big Engine. Thomas left the coaches at the station and went off to a mine for some cars. Long ago, miners digging there have made tunnels under the ground. Their rooves are strong enough to hold up cars but not the weight of engines. A large notice warns them not to enter the area: Danger! Engines must not pass this board. *Thomas: Silly old board. *Narrator: Thought Thomas. He had often tried to pass it but had never suceeded. But this morning he had made a plan. The fireman went to throw the switch. *Thomas: Now for my plan! (bumps the cars fiercely, jerks his driver off the footplate, and follows the cars into a siding, only to fall down into the mine below) *Narrator: Huffed Thomas. Bumping the cars fiercely he jerked his driver off the footplate and followed them into the siding. *Thomas' Driver: Come back! *Narrator: Yelled his driver. *(A loud splash is heard as Thomas falls to the mine) *Thomas: Fire and smoke! *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Thomas: I'm sunk. *Narrator: And he was. *Thomas: Oh, dear. *Narrator: He said. *Thomas: I am a silly engine. *Sir Topham Hatt: And a very naughty one, too. I saw you! *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Thomas: Please let me out. I wont do it again. *Sir Topham Hatt: I'm not sure. We can't lift you out with the cranes. The ground's not firm enough. Hmm, let me see. I wonder if Gordon could pull you out. *Thomas: Yes sir. *Narrator: Said Thomas. But he didn't want to meet Gordon just yet. *Gordon: Down the mine is he? Ha! ha! ha! *Narrator: Laughed Gordon. *Gordon: What a joke! Poop poop! Little Thomas, we'll have your out in a couple of puffs. (Gordon comes to Thomas's rescue and pulls him out of the mine and brings himself and Thomas back to Tidmouth sheds) *Narrator: Strong cables were fastened between the two engines. *Sir Topham Hatt: Are you ready? Heave! *Narrator: It was a lot harder than they all thought, but, at last, Thomas was free. *Thomas: I'm sorry I was cheeky. *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Gordon: That's all right, Thomas. You made me laugh. *Narrator: Replied Gordon. *Gordon: I'm in disgrace. *Thomas: So do I. *Narrator: Huffed Thomas. *Gordon: Why, so you are, Thomas. Shall we form an alliance. You help me and i help you. *Thomas: Right you are. *Narrator: Agreed Thomas. *Gordon: Good. That's settled. *Narrator: Grumbled Gordon. And buffer to buffer the allies puffed home. (as Gordon's whistle toots, Thomas' whistle toots, before Thomas and Gordon puff back home) *(Episode 6 ends with the nameplates with Thomas, the number one tank engine, Edward, the number two blue engine, Henry, the number three green engine, Gordon, the number four blue engine, James, the number five red engine, Percy, the number six small engine, Toby the Tram Engine, number seven, Duck the Great Western Engine number eight, Harold the Helicopter, Devious Diesel, before Sir Topham Hatt appears, and holds out a sign, which says next story coming up!) (The Runaway, narrated by Ringo Starr for the US) *Narrator: Thomas the Tank Engine was ill. Workmen had been trying to make him better, but it was no use. *Sir Topham Hatt: Edward must take you to the works. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. (Edward's whistle toots as he takes Thomas to the works on his breakdown crane) Thomas felt very miserable. Then, Sir Topham Hatt spoke to Duck. *Sir Topham Hatt: I want you to help Percy and Toby while Thomas is away. *Narrator: Duck was delighted. (Duck picks up Thomas's coaches, Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice, and takes them out for a run) He already knew Percy and soon made friends with Toby and Bertie. Terence the Tractor gave him a big welcome too. *Terence: Take care of Thomas' coaches. *Narrator: He advised. *Terence: He's sure to miss them while he's away. *(Duck's whistle toots as he puffs away with Thomas's three coaches) *Narrator: Duck was very gentle with the coaches. Annie and Clarabel were impressed. *Annie and Clarabel: Such nice manners. *Narrator: They told each other. *Annie and Clarabel: It really is a pleasure to go out with him. *(Duck's whistle toots) *Narrator: When Thomas came back, Annie and Clarabel told him how well Duck had managed. (Thomas arrives home, smiling with glee) Thomas was so pleased to be home that he soon forgot to be jealous. *(Thomas' whistle toots as he sets off, hauling Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice, feeling pleased, and passing Duck with three coaches) *Narrator: The works have left Thomas' handbrake very stiff. It made his brakes seen they were on, when in fact they were not. (a broken-hearted Thomas and his three coaches overrun Elsbridge platform and try again) As a result, he and his coaches often overran the platform. Thomas found this most embarrasing. Gradually, his driver and fireman learned to be extra careful. But one day, Thomas' fireman was ill and a relief man took his place. (with a smile on his face, Thomas is pleased to take care) *(Thomas' whistle toots as he couples up to Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice, waiting for Henry's passengers, while feeling pleased) *Narrator: The fireman had fastened the coupling and joined the driver and stationmaster on the platform to wait for Henry's passengers. The fireman had forgot all about Thomas' handbrake. Thomas simmered happily. *Thomas: Not long now. *Narrator: He thought. As he saw Henry slowly approaching. (Henry arrives with three coaches, only to miss Thomas, who flees in fear, when he finds that his brakes aren't on properly) But Thomas' brakes were not on and suddenly he felt his wheels begin to move. He tried to stop, but he couldn't without his driver and fireman. He tried to whistle a warning, but he couldn't do that either. The Conductor, driver, fireman and passengers were all stranded on the platform. *Annie and Clarabel: Stop! Stop! (Thomas passes a scared Gordon and his four coaches on the Wil Nor Wester Express) *Narrator: Shreiked Annie and Clarabel. But Thomas, with plenty of steam, kept on going. The alarm went down the line. *Signalman: Stop the runaway! *Narrator There ready for action was Harold the Helicopter. The inspector had made a plan and together they took off into the sky. At last Thomas was tiring. (Harold flies up in the sky toward Lower Suddery station with a tired Thomas arriving weakily and yawning) *Thomas: I need to stop, I need to stop. *Narrator: He panted wearily. As they neared the next station Thomas saw Harold land. They entered the platform slowly enough for the inspector to act. Judging his moments the inspector scrambled into the cab and screwed the brakes on. (The inspector brakes with all his strength as Thomas arrives at Lower Suddery, just to catch his breath) *Narrator: At last Thomas stopped. Both he and the inspector were very relieved. Then they thanked Harold. *Harold: Think nothing of it. Glad to be at service anytime. *Inspector: Phew! *Narrator: Remarked The inspector. *Inspector: You must never let this happen again, Thomas. *Narrator: Wearily, Thomas agreed with him. (Thomas, feeling a bit broken-hearted, gleefully, smiles a little pleased face) *(Episode 7 ends with the nameplates with Thomas, the number one tank engine, Edward, the number two blue engine, Henry, the number three green engine, Gordon, the number four blue engine, James, the number five red engine, Percy, the number six small engine, Toby the Tram Engine, number seven, Duck the Great Western Engine number eight, Harold the Helicopter, Devious Diesel, before Sir Topham Hatt appears, and holds out a sign, which says The End. A Sammuel1993 Production Movie!) (Special Message from Sir Topham Hatt) *Sammuel1993: Sir Topham Hatt would like to send you a message treat and thank you for making a full movie. Please like my photos and videos, leave a comment, send me a message, rate, vote, and subscribe to Sammuel1993, that's me. That's all folks! And goodbye! Category:Sammuel1993